culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary of professional wrestling terms
}} Professional wrestling has accrued a considerable nomenclature throughout its existence. Much of it stems from the industry's origins in the days of carnivals and circuses, and the slang itself is often referred to as "carny talk". In the past, professional wrestlers used such terms in the presence of fans so as not to reveal the worked nature of the business. In recent years, widespread discussion on the Internet has popularized these terms. Many of the terms refer to the financial aspects of professional wrestling in addition to performance-related terms. A }} B }} performing a beat down on Kane]] }} Booking is also the term a wrestler uses to describe a scheduled match or appearance on a wrestling show.}} }} (also bury) C Also called "champion's advantage". }} May become a false comeback if ended prematurely. Known informally as "Hulking up" in reference to Hulk Hogan's signature comeback trait.}} D performing a double team maneuver]] E (second left) as enforcer for The Authority]] F }} G used a tax collector gimmick as Irwin R. Schyster]] H performing a highspot; a shooting star press at WrestleMania XIX]] I }} }} J K }} L }} M (right) as manager of Brock Lesnar]] }} }} Also sometimes used by industry insiders to describe a participant in the wrestling industry who believes that any aspect of the industry is more important than the money they can earn; for example, being preoccupied with holding a title belt rather than being paid more. Although this term has lost most of its original meaning over time; the term has been also known to be related to people have little or no knowledge in about the backstage, the industry as a whole or overzealously defends a major company or product while ignoring all others. This sub term is called a "product mark". (e.g. WWE mark, TNA mark, ROH mark; etc.)}} }} was a notable monster heel late in his career]] }} N O P was popularly billed as being from Parts Unknown]] }} (right) cutting a promo]] }} R performing a rest hold on Daniel Bryan]] }} Also known as arena rats.}} performing a run-in during WrestleMania 31]] }} S Compare no-sell and over-sell.}} }} }} (pictured) to large groups with varying membership such as the nWo]] }} T Tapping out may have also become more the norm thanks to the Montreal Screwjob.}} in July 2011]] U V and Colin Cassady with their valet Carmella]] Usually serves to titilate or agitate the crowd, or to interfere in the match.}} W }} X }} Y Notes References * Beekman, Scott. Ringside: A history of professional wrestling in America (Greenwood, 2006) * * * Kerrick, George E. "The jargon of professional wrestling". American Speech (1980): 142-145. JSTOR * * Mazer, Sharon. Professional wrestling: sport and spectacle (Univ. Press of Mississippi, 1998) * Murray, Thomas E. "The language of bodybuilding". American Speech (1984): 195-206. in JSTOR * External links * Total Wrestling Terms * Bold text * Professional wrestling terms